1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to housings for animal training devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to a housing for the receiver/transmitter unit of an animal training device having an internally disposed liquid crystal display (LCD) which desirably is visible from externally of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal training devices are known for training or other behavior control of an animal, such as a dog. Such animal training devices commonly involve communication between a handheld transmitter of a radio frequency (RF) signal and a receiver attached to a collar worn by the animal. The handheld transmitter is commonly controlled by a user, such as a trainer or owner of the animal. The receiver attached to the collar contains electronic circuitry designed to convert a received RF signal to an electrical stimulation deliverable to the animal through electrodes disposed in physical engagement with the animal.
In use of these known devices to train an animal, for example, it often becomes necessary to adjust various settings on the animal training device, such as intensity of the electrical stimulation, effective distance of communication between the transmitter and receiver, and the like. For example, when using an animal training device to train various animals of varying size, the electrical stimulation must be sufficient to gain each animal's attention without injuring the animal. Therefore, the intensity of the electrical stimulation deliverable to the animal must be adjusted to accommodate the specific animal being trained. Furthermore, some training protocols require that a single animal receive varying levels of intensity of electrical stimulation based upon the animal's behavior.
In order to assist the user in making adjustments to the animal training device, a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), is often provided to one or both of a transmitter or a receiver. In the provision of an LCD in a receiver, it is known to mount the LCD within the housing of the receiver. In so doing, the housing commonly includes a window defined in a wall of the housing. Commonly, a transparent pane is provided in covering relationship to the window to allow the user to see into the housing and view the LCD. However, in such prior art devices the interface of the perimeter of the window and its associated pane is troublesome. For example, when the pane is a separate component that is fitted within the window, the association of the outer perimeter of the pane with the inner perimeter of the window often is initially less than adequate to exclude the passage of water, high-humidity air, dust or even debris into the interior of the housing. Even where the pane is initially installed within the window such as to be sufficient to exclude liquids, dust particles, or the like from the interior of the housing, by reason of the nature of use of the training device, it has been found that the relationship of the pane to the window deteriorates to the extent that liquid, dust or the like can pass into the interior of the housing between the aligned perimeters of the window and the pane. Thus, in the prior art, as an animal wearing such a device engages in typical animal behavior, water and debris are allowed to enter the housing along the perimeter of the opening. Such entry of water and debris can cause damage to the internal workings of the receiver and is therefore undesirable.